In the case of furniture parts such as, for example, drawers, furniture doors, or furniture flaps which are movably received on a basic furniture structure of an item of furniture, guide units, hinges, and fittings are employed for influencing the movement of the respective furniture part.
An additional function for influencing the movement of the furniture part is provided in some embodiments of the respective device. This relates to systems for providing an opening function, for example. These systems may be designed in such a manner that the former require a front gap, on account of which it is possible for a user to activate a so-called touch-latch function which unblocks a force accumulator for opening the item of furniture.